ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beware, Part 2
Beware, Part 2 is the second season of the second season of Ray Alien Squad. Plot From the last episode: "Shane transformed the cannon into a sword and tried to attack Kolos, but when he touched it, he was electrocuted. Shane: Come on, man. What did we made? Ray: We helped him..." Scarefreeze: What can we do now? Ray: Run... Shane: What?? Ray: Run, out of the town! Shane: And... Ray: For God's sake, just come over me! (transform) Sonic Flame! Scarefreeze transforms into an eagle, and from Shane's Weapon Backpack came out two rockets which made the Backpack resemble a jetpack The trio ran from the town, going into the forrest where they were in the last episode. Ray: Man, this is so screwed up! Shane: Now what? Ray: I'll use Ferock... A voice: That's not a good idea. Scarefreeze: Who said that? In front of them appeared a person. Domini: Me, of course. My name is Domini, nice to meet you. Shane: Okay...This sh... Ray: DON'T! Shane: xP...This is getting serious. How did you teleported here. Domini: I'm a time traveler. Scarefreeze: Cool! Ray: Nice to meet you, Domini. I'm... Domini: Raymond Mark Airwalker, the Hovertrix weilder. Ray: Whoa :O Shane: So why Ferock is a bad idea? Domini: Because I saw the paralel universe where Raymond used Ferock. Ray: And? Domini: And you died... Scarefreeze: DIED?!? How??? Domini Ferock's power can't destrow an non-organic life form? Shane: Kolos is non-organic? Domini: It was, but you helped him by making him an energy being. Ray: Crap. What should I do? Domini: In the universe which I belong, Raymond used Godlike... Ray: Godlike? Domini: Yes, Mr. Airwalker. Godl... Ray: Stop naming me Raymond or Mr. Airwalker. It sounds like Bozo Domini: (coughs)...Godike was almost defeated but in the last moment Kolos was destroyed. Ray:So... How do I get Godlike? Domini: Don't be stupid... How do you get every alien you need? Ray: Umm...Mike? Domini: Ding-ding-ding!!! 1000 dollars for the right answer! Ray pushes the Hovertrix's button which calls Mike Ray: Mike, give me Godlike! Mike: Hey...Who is Godlike? Domini: The "Ultimate Hybrid" Mike: Oh... Shane: Wait.. Mike, do you know Domini? Mike: Umm.. Nope. Ray: Domini is a time traveler. He told me that I'm gonna defeat Kolos with "Godlike" Mike: Sure, sure, Godlike. Put this code: Ray opens the keyboard. Mike: 000001 Ray: Lol. Hovertrix: DNA recongised, please put a name. Ray: Do I need to put a name? Mike: "Godlike" can be activied with the vocal command. Ray: Vocal command? Mike: You don't understand. This hybrid is the most powerful, more than Ferock. You can't choose it like the other hybrids, to avoid the accidental transformations, even if you didn't had since the last recalibration. Ray: So how do I activate it now? Mike: Just say "Command code 000001: Activate the Ultimate Hybrid" .It will be activated just by your voice. Ray: This is it...Command code 000001: Activate the Ultimate Hybrid! Ray started to transform in a different way that he did with the another aliens. Under him appeared a kind of black hole which absorbed Ray. After that, he raised from the ground, being all white and sparkling. He then transformed into a circle with the Hovertrix logo. Ray teleported into a white place. He was wearing a black robe. He was surrounded by other people and aliens, each wearing a black robe too. Ray went to one of them: Ray: Hey, where am I? The other guy: Hello and welcome into the Godlike dimmension. The place where everything can become real. Ray: My name is Ray. Do you posses a Hovertrix too? The other guy: No, I am a Godike being. He born here and we can take every form we want. Ray: Cool! I want to be green! The other guy: (laughs) Not so fast, little fellow. Everyone here needs to agree your wish. Ray: How many wish I posess? The other guy: Only one. But because you can transform into a Godlike being and you're not one of us, you can have one wish everytime you come back here. Ray: Oh. I am here to protect my homeworld, Earth. A bad guy named Bozo released a monster which destroys my planet. The other guy: We'll see how we can help you. Back on Earth. Shane, Scarefreeze and Domini are in the place where Kolos is: Shane: Come on, Ray! Suddenly, Kolos morphed into a ball mode. He started to jump until he made a hole in the ground. Domini: We are doomed. This shall not happen! Scarefreeze: What is it? Domini: Kolos will explode in a short time. His explosion will destroy the planet and maybe some galaxies! Shane: Why are you so scared? You said that Ray will save us in the last moment. Domini: Yes, yes I said, but in my timeline this happened later! Scarefreeze: Can't you stop the time so Ray can destroy Kolos? Domini: I can, but the Godlike dimmension will be stopped too. Shane: Damn. Back in the Godlike dimmension: Ray: How can I stop Kolos? The guy: You just need to make everyone agree with you. Their power will save your world's fate. Ray: Oh... MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE??? No one listens to Ray: Ray: I'll ned to get them one by one. Bro, can you help me? The guy: Call me Nadstar. Ray: Okay. Nadstar go to everyone and them if they want to help me. Nadstar: Okay. They go to each one. Most of them agreed Nadstar: RAY! Ray: ? Nadstar: We have a problem. Ray: What is it? Nadstar: I just found that the Earth will be destroyed in 25 seconds! Ray: Damn it! What will we do now? Nadstar: I'm gonna sarcrifice my wish so you can have more time. Ray: Please, no! I can do it and I'll return to defeat Kolos. You don't need to... Another Godlike being: Don't worry. Almost everyone will help you. I think we have enough power to protect your planet. Ray: Man, thank you so much. Let's do it. Nadstar: Everyone which wants to help Ray, it's the moment! Their energy started to raise into the air, forming a huge, white ball of energy. Ray: Nadstar! What will happen to everyone here? Nadstar: Don't worry, we will repopulate. Ray: Oh. Nadstar: Now say your wish! Ray: I want to protect Earth by destroying Kolos! The energy ball exploded. Back on Earth: Domini: 4...3...2... Shane: Look! The energy ball hitted Kolos. Kolos dissapeared into the white light. Scarefreeze: He made it! Shane: How do we get it back? The Hovertrix logo jumped from Shane's pocket and landed on the ground.Then it transformed into Ray. Ray: I made it? Shane: Yeah Scarefreeze: Trio high-five! Ray: By the way, thank you Domini...Domini? Domini disappeared. Ray: Where is he? Shane: He was here... Ray: Don't care. Let's go to a fast food. Shane: Umm... All the fast-foods were destroyed Ray: Fudge......... THE END Characters *Ray *Shane *Scarefreeze *Domini *Nadstar *All the other Godlike beings Villains *Kolos Aliens used *Sonic Flame *Godlike Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes